Heart Racing
by SilverDawn2010
Summary: Jet challenges Sonic to a race. The stakes? If Sonic loses, he has to kiss Amy. However, Amy overhears and conspires to get Sonic to lose. For SonAmy fans. And now for Jet/Wave fans!
1. A Friendly Wager

...xxx...

Chapter 1: A Friendly Wager

...xxx...

After coming to a reluctant halt, Amy Rose bit her lip, her head turning from side to side as she strained her ears, listening. Amy was very trained for this one particular sound - having had almost 4 years experience of listening for it, the girl could pick it up miles away. She had to - for the creator of this sound was... elusive to say the least. But still, Amy spent all of her free time and then some chasing after him. For she simply couldn't help herself... he was just _so dreamy_!

Zip!

Yes, that was it again! A grin overtook Amy's face and her bright red go-go boots were put to work, propelling the girl after her long-time crush and hero.

"Sonic, wait up!" Amy called up after him, now that she'd seen the blue blur pass by. He was running up ahead of her, jetting along so effortlessly, and totally oblivious.

_Oh, Sonic... you don't know it yet... but one day... you'll be mine! And we'll be so happy! _

Amy continued to run after Sonic, chasing him down through both alleys and the main streets, wondering where in the world he was headed off to this time. _Maybe... he's off to finally buy me an engagement ring!  
_

A giggle escaped Amy's lips at her fantasy of Sonic proposing to her, but it was swallowed up in her quickly laboring breaths. After all, she'd been following him for a good hour, and was exhausted.

But _finally_, he'd stopped running, and just being able to_ see _him stand still in all his glory was worth it to Amy. _But jeez, why doesn't _he_ ever get tired? _she wondered as she came to a breathless halt near a park bench, watching to see _why_ indeed Sonic had stopped. _  
_

A snarl of anger escaped her lips as she saw who Sonic was talking to.

Really, Sonic? Jet? Why would Sonic talk to _that_ guy? He's so annoying, has a squeaky voice, and is just a cocky hawk who actually thought he was faster than Sonic. Must have missed the fastest thing alive memo! Amy huffed in annoyance as she approached the pair, getting her Piko Piko Hammer ready.

"So whose that girl who always follows you around, Sonic?" Jet's trademark squeaky voice carried over to the girl.

Amy came to a halt and blinked. _This_ sounded interesting._ Oh... is Sonic going to declare his love for me? _

Sonic blinked at Jet, wondering what had inspired him to ask. Then again, Amy had really upped the stalking, hadn't she? Ah, whatever. Sonic really _didn't_ want to even _think_ about this, let alone talk about it. "Oh. You mean Amy?"_ Please tell me this will be a quick conversation. _

"I guess. Is she annoying or what?" Jet asked, a smirk carving over his beak.

Sonic had to wince. Honestly, he didn't like people referring to Amy that way, even if she _was_ sometimes. Okay, most of the time... but still. Sonic would trash talk freely, but never about one of his friends, behind their back. _Gotta stick up for her, blue_. "Nah, I don't mind her," he said casually.

"_Really?_" Jet tilted his head in bafflement, not expecting this response.

The hedgehog shrugged, a hint of a smile at his lips. "There's worse things in the world than having a cute girl chase you around, huh?"

Amy's jaw dropped and she had to cling to the park bench to steady herself, not believing her ears. Had _Sonic_…just called _her_…_cute_? Oh, no, no, _no_, she was _dreaming_. Yet here she was, breathing hard and grasping onto the bench, watching Sonic get defensive.

"Oh, so you _do_ like her!" Jet said triumphantly.

"_NOOO_! I _never_ said that!" Sonic protested, putting his hands up as his emerald eyes widened. Oh man, oh man, what had he said _that_ for?

Jet could not stop cackling. "Ha ha ha, you said she was cute! Ha ha!"

Sonic frowned a little and moaned, "OH, that's not what I _meant_! Trust me, man I definitely do _not_ like her."

The hawk ceased his laughter and turned his blue eyes back to Sonic, not believing him. "Whatever you say, man. Your loss."

Sonic scrunched his face up in annoyance. That was really was true, wasn't it? "What about _your_ girlfriend?"

Now it was Jet's turn to feel uncomfortable. A blush came over his beak. "Huh?"

Knowing he had the upper hand now, Sonic smirked. "Oh, you know…Wave."

Jet shuddered at the thought. "_Ugh, no! Uh_. She's more like a nagging older sister. Definitely _not_ my girlfriend."

Sonic shrugged. Not like he really cared.

"Hey," Jet continued, one of his brilliant ideas sparking in his brain. His smirk and attitude coming back. "Why don't we have a race, Sonic?"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_," Sonic said, his own grin returning, relieved they'd changed the subject to one where he clearly was superior. "Hold up._ You're_ challenging _me_ to a _race_?"

"Yep. But not only that. Why don't we put some stakes on it?" Jet tilted his head.

_Psh._ Like Sonic was gonna lose a _race_. "Whaddya have in mind?"

"When you lose, you have to kiss Amy. In front of _everybody._"

Off in the corner, there was _almost_ the sound of a pink hedgehog squealing in pure happiness. But luckily for Amy, she was somehow able to keep her fangirlish joy from overflowing in the form of an ear-splitting scream and instead kept it at a much less noticeable level of hopping up and down. For if they noticed her, the bet would certainly be off.

But back to the guys, who were still oblivious to her prescence.

"_No way_," Sonic said firmly, crossing his arms across his chest in defiance. "Nuh-uh. Not happenin' Jet."

"Oh, you're afraid you're gonna_ lose_, huh?" Jet baited him.

"No, I just know you'll try and _cheat_," Sonic spat the last word to try and cover his tracks and get the focus off himself.

"Who me? I'd _never_ do such a thing," Jet huffed, as if he'd been deeply insulted.

Sonic glared at him for a second, but kept his cool. He was getting tired of Jet's shenanigans, but knew that he would be the winner here. He veiled his eyes. "That's the only way you can beat me, you know."

"Well, there's one way to find out…"

Sonic sighed, knowing he was trapped. "Look, I'll race you but don't bring Amy into this."

"Oh c'mon you big _chicken_. There are certainly worse things in the world than having to kiss a cute girl, huh?" he snickered.

Sonic clenched his fists. So much for keeping his cool..."Argh! I tell you, if you start spreading it around that I _like_ her…"

"Psh. Sonic, I'm sure everyone already _knows_-"

His patience shot, Sonic got up in Jet's face, saying, "Look dude, I'm serious. There's _nothing_ between me and Amy, got that? So don't be spreading lies about me."

But Jet merely kept smirking, relishing that he'd struck a nerve. "Jeez, I had no idea you were so _sensitive_ about this."

Sonic narrowed his eyes, but backed off. "Just drop it, okay?"

"Hmph. No bet, no race."

Meanwhile, Amy listened to the conversation, fascinated. Sonic had called her cute. She'd heard him. It didn't matter that he'd denied it, she still knew he liked her.

But still: the chances of her getting to kiss Sonic depended on him losing a race?

_Great. That'd be about 0%, if you rounded up. _

Amy would have to come up with a way to get him to lose. Otherwise, Sonic would get away. _Again_. She couldn't lose this opportunity. She had to delay them somehow, figure out a plan. So Amy did the first thing that came to mind: run and glomp Sonic.

_"Sonic!" _she squealed, launching herself at the blue hedgehog.

_"Ah!_ Amy - _uh_ -" Sonic was muffled by a crushing hug.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Amy said as she nuzzled his oh so soft chest fur.

Sonic winced and he turned bright red. It wasn't that he minded being held by a girl, but did she have to squeeze him so _hard_? And always in front of his boys? He heard Jet laughing at him.

"Sonic's girlfriend, I presume?" the hawk asked.

A grin overcoming her face at being called that, Amy released Sonic, causing him to breathe heavily, and looked at Jet. "Yep, that's me!" she announced.

"You two make such a cute couple," Jet said, fully enjoying the murderous glare Sonic was sending his way.

Amy giggled and squealed, crushing her 'boyfriend' in another hug. "I know, aren't we though?"

A smirk started carving its way up Jet's beak and bloomed into a grin. Sonic was _so_ going to kill him for this later, but this was _so_ worth it.

"So, _Amy_. Me and your boyfriend are going to have a race. Would you like to come and watch?"

"Hey, I never agreed to that!" Sonic protested before Amy could respond.

"Oh, you're wussing out on me?"

The hedgehog surpressed a sigh, trying to keep his composure. This was impossible. He couldn't back out now. In front of Jet? In front of Amy? Man, _how_ did he get himself _into_ these things? "No way. You're going down, Jet. But forget that little bet of yours…"

"Bet?" Amy feigned ignorance.

Sonic blushed, hoping that she'd _never _find out... "Uh, forget it Amy…"

"Then what's the point of racing? I already told you: No bet, no race," Jet insisted.

"C'mon, Sonic, it's not like you're going to lose anyway…" Amy encouraged. "I know you can beat him."

Yep. He was stuck. "Alright, Jet, I'll race you," he said reluctantly. Man, when was the last time he was actually _reluctant_ about a race? "But only…if when you lose, you have to do…the logical thing," he said, hoping Jet got his drift. There was no way he was going to hint at what this was about in front of Amy.

Jet turned pale at this. Oh no. There was a very good chance he was about to lose a race to Sonic the Hedgehog and have to kiss Wave. Talk about double humiliation. But no, he was already way too invested in this now. Backing out now…why, he'd never live this one down.

_You set yourself up for this one, buddy_, Jet told himself.

"Fine," he said, steeling his expression and tightening his grip on his Type-J board. "I'll meet you on the course in 20 minutes."

"I'll be there in 10," Sonic shot back.

Jet sneered at him. "20 minutes, Sonic."

"What, need time to prep your cheat-board?"

"No, I need time to prepare for the humiliation you're gonna receive," Jet said as he flew off.

Sonic turned to Amy. Now it was awkward.

"Uh, yeah. Don't worry, there's no way I'm losing to him," Sonic said and took off.

Amy watched him go, her heart sinking a little. _But I want you to lose.__ I just want you to hold me and kiss me and never let me go. Oh Sonic… it doesn't have to be in front of everyone. It could be just us, under the stars. It doesn't have to be because you lost a race, but because you want to. It would be so wonderful, if only you'd give it a chance…_

Oh, if only he would.

Amy shook her head. She'd have to figure out a way to get him to lose. _Had to. _The pink hedgehog started walking away, trying to figure out a way to get the Fastest Thing Alive to lose a race.

...xxx...


	2. The Girls' Plan

Chapter 2: The Girls' Plan

Amy took her chin in her hand and wracked her brain. _C'mon Ames, this is your big chance…think!_

_Maybe if I stole his board, he'd have to forfeit... __how would I pull that one off?  
_

_Or if I got him to go to the wrong course... he'd just rush to the right one in 2 seconds.  
_

_Or maybe I could get them to race underwater...well, Extreme Gear runs on air, and besides, Sonic might drown.  
_

_Or if I kidnapped Sonic...well, that'd be fun, but I've been trying to catch him for how long now? He doesn't exactly stand still.  
_

No, these ideas would never work. The goal would be to get Sonic to lose without him knowing about her interference.

_Maybe if I mess up his board somehow... _That would be the only way. _  
_

_So, who knows about Extreme Gear?_ Amy mused. She knew Tails did; the little fox knew everything, it seemed. But there was no way Tails was going to help her get Sonic to lose.

_Maybe if I pay him? No, Tails won't be bribed. He's like a brother to Sonic._

She knew she couldn't do it herself. Tails was out. Knuckles certainly wouldn't help her. Which left… who?

Oh, this was impossible. Sonic was going to win that race and she could do nothing about it. _Why does he always have to get away? Why can't I win just once? _

_Just once…_

Amy frowned and sat down on the park bench. _I can't just give up_, she thought.

No, giving up chasing Sonic was just not her style. _Think, Amy…Who knows about Extreme Gear-_

"Oh!" The idea came so suddenly that she almost fell off the bench she'd been sitting on.

Oh, goodness, she didn't have _time_ to waste. The girl took off, hoping beyond hope that this would work.

* * *

"Wave, I need you to prep my board," Jet said as he burst through the door.

The purple swallow looked up. "Why, did you find us another job?"

"No. I just challenged Sonic to a race."

Wave narrowed her eyes. "Jet, we have more important-"

"And I _can't_ lose to him," Jet interrupted.

"Guys and their egos," Wave said, rolling her eyes.

"You don't understand how important it is that I win this race, Wave. We put stakes on it."

"Oh? And what are they?" Wave asked.

"Never mind what they are," Jet dismissed. "Just know that it would be…bad if I lost." He flushed a little.

Wave raised an eyebrow. What did he look so worried about? It must be _some_ bet. "So, are you going to play fair?"

"Of course not. Not at something of this magnitude. This is why I need your help."

Wave studied the hawk for a minute. "You know Jet, I'm not sure I'm going to help you this time."

"What?! You have to, I'm your boss!"

"But this isn't _business_. This is you being an idiot and challenging Sonic the Hedgehog to a race and putting a _bet_ on it. Maybe when you lose it will teach you a lesson."

Jet stood there for a second, his jaw almost to his chest. What? How dare she!

"No, no, no. You're _going_ to help me, Wave," Jet insisted.

"Jet, I don't think you hear too well. I said I'm _not_ helping you. Now leave, I'm actually doing something useful today," she said and turned to get back to work.

Jet wondered if telling her what the bet was about would get her to help him. _No, _he realized_, she'll probably just think I'm even more immature. _Jet absolutely loathed when Wave talked down to him.

"Fine, Wave," he huffed. "But if I lose, you're gonna be sorry."

Wave watched as he stormed off. _She _was going to be sorry? It was his bet. Goodness, why was he acting so weird? Jet could be so frustrating. And yet…

Wave smiled a little to herself. _That hawk. _

Suddenly the door burst open again. What? Wave spun around and gaped.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Standing in the doorway was a pink hedgehog.

"Look, I know you don't know who I am, but I need your help. And I think you'll be very interested to know what this is about."

Wave cocked an eyebrow. This girl sure had guts.

"And why would I help you again?"

The girl sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. My name's Amy, but that's not important. What's important is that Sonic and Jet are about to have a race and Sonic absolutely _has_ to lose."

So she knew about the race? Maybe she knew about the bet, too.

"And why does Sonic _have_ to lose?"

"You haven't heard? They've made a bet. If Sonic loses, he has to kiss me."

Wave blinked. She wasn't sure she liked where this was going. "And if Jet loses…?"

"He has to kiss you."

Wave couldn't move. Wha? She felt a blush grow up her cheeks. Jet had wagered…Oh boy. Uh… wait, he _hadn't_ wanted to-

"Uh, Wave…?" Amy said.

The swallow blinked rapidly, trying to gain control of the situation.

"You see why you have to help me? I know you know a lot about Extreme Gear, and-" Amy paused. Wave still had that dazed look on her face.

_Oh crap, she likes Jet. I should have seen this coming. She's not going to help me then. _

"Never mind," Amy sighed and turned to leave.

"Uh, wait," Wave said. "Are you sure that's what the bet is?"

"Of course. Whatever Sonic's involved in, I am too."

Wave sighed. She had to think this through. Jet had challenged Sonic to a race and the loser had to kiss a girl? Wow.

So, what was she going to do about this? On one hand she now wanted him to win. But on the other-

"Look, if you like Jet, I understand," Amy said.

"No, no, I don't," Wave said. "It's just...he can be so immature."

"So will you help me get Sonic to lose, then? If just to avoid your own embarrassment?"

Wave considered. It was simple. If she just let this be...Sonic would win, and then Jet would have to kiss her. But if she helped this girl, and got Sonic to lose...then Jet would win, and he wouldn't have to kiss her.

Simple.

She'd have to interfere. "Alright." Wave went over to her toolkit and started rummaging through it. She found a small device and handed it to Amy.

"Do you know anything about Extreme Gear?" Wave asked.

Amy shook her head.

"Can you handle putting this device on Sonic's board?"

Amy stared at the device. "If it means being able to catch Sonic, I can do it."

She clutched the device to her chest and left Wave. She couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt, though, as she raced off to find her Sonic.

_So I get him to lose and then he kisses me...but if it's just because of a stupid race, it doesn't really mean anything. And he'll just be upset that he lost. _

_So what? You'll still get to kiss him. And maybe he may find that he likes it..._

That was all Amy could hope for.


	3. Sonic's Fear

Chapter 3: Sonic's Fear

First and foremost, this was about not losing to Jet. Sonic had never lost a fair race in his life and didn't plan on it now.

Second of all it was about Amy. It wasn't that he absolutely dreaded the thought of kissing her...but in front of everyone? Because he lost a bet? Kinda low.

For a minute, Sonic wondered what it would be like to kiss Amy. He'd never kissed a girl before. How would it feel to share a moment of tenderness with someone like that? For some reason, he couldn't think it would be too bad.

_It would maker her happy, you know. And who knows? It might even make you happy.  
_

_But then she'll think I like her. _

_Sonic, man, who are you fooling? Even _Jet_ could tell. _

Sonic groaned.

_Why are you so scared, man? She's just a girl. _

Sonic pictured how Amy would react if he kissed her. He figured first of all, she'd be happy-shocked, and then she would probably crush him in one of her literally breath taking hugs and her voice would get all squealy and she'd probably be even harder to deal with.

Yes, Sonic was afraid that Amy would be all clingy and he would lose his freedom. Sonic valued that over just about anything.

_Maybe if you would actually talk to her and give her the time of day once in a while...she wouldn't have to keep stalking you, hmm?_

_Just once...  
_

Sonic realized he'd been running aimlessly for a good 10 minutes, just trying to process all these thoughts. It wasn't often that he got in these pensive moods. Usually a good run could clear his mind.

_No, Sonic, first and foremost, this is about _Amy._ And you know it. _

What was he doing just running around? He had a race to win. Besides, it didn't matter; he wasn't losing to Jet anyway. He wasn't going to have to kiss Amy.

Sonic started looking for Tails so the fox could help him prep his board.

"Hey Tails," Sonic said as he approached his best friend.

The fox looked up. "Oh, hey Sonic. What's up?"

"Jet just challenged me to a race."

"Just out of the blue?" Tails asked.

"Well, kinda..."

Tails cocked his head. "Sonic, what aren't you telling me?"

Dang it. This guy knew him too well. Why was everyone getting the better of him today?

He let out a breath. "We put stakes on it."

Tails narrowed his eyes. Why did Sonic look so worried? This was _Sonic_, for goodness sakes. In a _race_. Tails knew there were only a few things that would make Sonic nervous. Water. Enclosed spaces. And Amy. He figured this bet must involve the latter somehow.

"What do you have to do?" Tails asked.

"It doesn't matter because I'm not going to lose."

"So then why do you look so worried?"

"I'm not _worried_. You know Jet, though. The guys' a cheater."

"Well, _that's_ the truth. But I'm still interested to know what you're wagering..."

"Tails, it's not important."

"It's important enough to have you practically wringing your hands."

Sonic placed his hands back at his sides. He might as well go ahead and tell him.

"I have to kiss Amy."

That was it? "Well, that wouldn't be too bad, would it?"

"Tails!" Sonic said, feeling his face getting hot. He just didn't understand, did he?

The fox smiled to himself. _He so likes her_.

"Hi Sonic."

The hedgehog froze. Amy? Goodness, this girl had the worst timing in the world. He tensed, preparing himself for the glomp that was sure to come, but Amy just stood back a little ways, looking a little sheepish, her hands behind her back.

Whoa. Amy,_ shy_?

"You getting ready for your race, Sonic?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's not like I really need to get _ready_, though. It's just Jet."

"So you don't need any help?"

"Oh, no. Should be a piece of cake."

Amy just kept staring at him. Sonic stared back, feeling a blush creep up his muzzle. Once again, he imagined what it would feel like to kiss her.

"Uh, Sonic? I think you should start heading for the course..." Tails said.

Thank goodness he had Tails.

"Right," Sonic said, and broke his gaze from Amy's pretty green eyes and placed a hand bashfully behind his head.

Wait, _pretty_?

Sonic tried to shake off the thought and started walking, but Amy stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Uh, Sonic...I heard a rumor that Jet was going to try and cheat..." Amy said. She had to stall for time.

Sonic tried to get a grip on his emotions. "Hmph. Wouldn't surprise me," he said, trying to sound calmer than he felt. "Tails, would you look at my board for me?"

"Sure thing, Sonic. Wouldn't want you to lose a race because of a faulty board..."

Amy felt that stab of guilt again.

Tails grabbed Sonic's board and started fiddling with it.

Great. Now that left the two hedgehogs with nothing to do but bask in the awkward moment.

But Amy didn't bask. Her eyes got wide and she followed Tails over to the board, looking over his shoulder, clutching the device in her fist.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Tails asked.

"Oh, you know, I have to make sure Sonic's board is working correctly..."

"Amy, I think I got it..." Tails said. This girl had no respect for personal space.

"Oh Tails, look!" She pointed.

She pointed, Tails looked up, and Amy used the moment to place the device on the board. She then backed up, but as soon as Tails looked at her she knew she'd messed up.

"Amy, what was that for?" Tails demanded.

"Uh, what do you mean, Tails?" Amy said, now blushing like mad. _Oh crap..._

"Why did you..." he pulled the device off the board and studied it. "Why are you trying to mess up Sonic's board?"

"I'm not!" Amy was now blushing full force. "I didn't!"

Sonic stared at the girl. She was an even worse liar than he was.

Why would she be trying to get him to lose?

Wait. Did she know about the bet?!?

"Amy, I know you like Sonic, but this is a little low," Tails said.

Amy felt her eyes tear up. What had she been thinking? Now Sonic was really going to hate her. "I'm sorry, Sonic..." and then she ran.

Sonic watched as Amy ran off, and felt something tug at his heartstrings. Sympathy? Yes, but..._more _than that. For once, he wanted to run _towards_ her, but it was like his feet were cemented to the ground.

"Sonic can you believe this?" Tails asked.

Yes, he could. "Let's go, Tails," Sonic said, grabbed the board back from the fox, and took off.

What exactly was he feeling, anyway?

**************

**So, what do you think about how things unfolded? And what do you think will happen next? Please leave a review! Remember, reviews = happy author = fast updates.  
**


	4. Deleted Scene

**I know, I know, It's been like a _month _since I wrote this and I REALLY SHOULD be working on A Whole New World right now...but I've gotten so many people asking and wondering what happened between Jet and Wave and I like to keep my readers happy. So I decided to add the deleted scene between them. Besides, we need more Jave on this site. **

**Hope you all enjoy!  
**

* * *

**  
**Chapter 4

_So where is Mr.-I'll-be-there-in-10-minutes?_ Jet wondered. He glanced at his watch again. 5:26.

He sighed a little as he watched the sky turn orange form the setting sun, wondering how he got into this mess.

Maybe Sonic was faster in terms of raw speed (and that was debatable), but the thing Jet had going for him was his experience and skill using Extreme Gear. Racing was about more than being fast, it was also about quickly outmaneuvering your opponent. And that was Jet's biggest strength. He felt like he was a better _racer_ than Sonic was.

Without a question Sonic was his biggest rival, and to see him humiliated by kissing his stalker would be funny. But then Sonic had turned the tables on him. So now there was a good chance that he was going to have to kiss Wave.

Now Jet didn't even know where to begin with his feelings on that topic. He'd always liked girls with attitude and backbone, and Wave certainly had both of those traits. She had always been one to not take any crap, and to put him in his place. Jet liked that about her.

But to tell her? Uh, uh, no way. First off, she'd probably laugh in his face or just give him some sarcastic comment. There was no possible way she liked him.

All her comments echoed in his head.

"You're welcome, Jet," a voice broke his thoughts.

The hawk jumped about a foot in the air and his feathers stood straight up. What was _she_ doing here?

"Wave? I thought you had _useful_ things to do today," he said sarcastically, and crossed his arms. Dang it, now he was blushing. Curses.

"Well, let's just say that when I found out what this was all about I changed my mind," the swallow said.

Jet blinked. How had she found _that_ out? Oh crap.

Suddenly she exploded. "I _can't believe_ you'd do something _so_..._so_...if you liked me, you could have _at least_ told me to my _face_ instead of making some _stupid bet_-"

"Hold up! _Sonic_ was the one who started this whole thing!"

She huffed. "Now why is it that I have such a hard time believing you, Jet? _Why_ is that?"

"I didn't, I swear it! And I don't like you like that."

Wave studied him. "So you _sure _you don't like me?"

Two pairs of blue eyes locked for a second, trying to discern true feelings, but before a decision could be made by either, they were interrupted by a gust of wind created by a supersonic blue hedgehog. Jet broke the stare.

"You're late, Sonic," the hawk said, almost glad for the interruption.

Sonic huffed. "I'm never late. Just on time."

"So where's your girlfriend?" Jet taunted. "Pity she didn't show up."

"I see yours did," Sonic shot back.

"Hmph. Let's go, Sonic."

"Go? I'll be at the finish line before you start, buddy."

"There's _no way_ I'm gonna lose."

Sonic and Jet both headed for the starting line, ready to go at it. Sonic looked over at the hawk, sizing him up. This would be a cinch. Jet was really all talk for the most part.

Tails did a countdown, and the two racers took off.

Jet pulled out ahead first, with Sonic right on his heels. Sonic wasn't worried, though. This just prevented it from being too easy. Actually, this was the way to beat Jet: hang back, let him get cocky and relax and then speed up at the last second.

Yep, Sonic was just content to stay behind the hawk, waiting for a good moment to make his move. Yes, he was holding back a little, confident that he could make his move at the right time. He could even see Jet relaxing a little up ahead of him.

He didn't know why Amy's face suddenly popped into his head right then, but it did. Her green eyes tearing up..._I'm sorry, Sonic_...and that more-than-sympathy feeling that was just tugging at his heart...all the times he'd pushed her away and how she kept coming back to him...

"Wow Sonic is _that_ the best you can do?" Jet called back at him. "You must really want to kiss that girl, huh?"

Sonic heard Jet laughing at him from a few feet up, and Sonic narrowed his eyes in concentration. They were almost to the finish line, anyway. He put the jets on and zoomed ahead of the cocky green hawk so fast that he didn't even notice Sonic until the blue hedgehog had crossed the finish line in front of him.

"NO!" Jet's cry boomed across the whole city.

Sonic pulled up and smirked at him. "You'll never learn, will you? I'm still the fastest thing alive!"

Jet couldn't look at Sonic, or Tails, or..._Wave_. Gah, she was going to kill him. It wasn't fair, he'd been in front the whole time...

"Well? Aren't you going to keep your end of the bargain?" Sonic asked.

Jet continued to stare at the ground. Well, he had to man up now.

He didn't grab Wave at all; the only thing that touched was their lips. He pulled away after just a second, as the shock that raced up his spine had been too overwhelming. He was just about to make a break for it when Wave grabbed him.

"C'mere you idiot." she pulled him close again. Jet's eyes got huge and he managed to get a small squawk out before he was cut off by Wave's lips. The swallow held him close to her, kissing him firmly. When she finally released the now bright red hawk, he blinked.

"I didn't know you liked me like that..." he somehow managed to say.

Wave laughed. "I don't. I'm just trying to embarrass you in front of Sonic."

Jet's eyes got big and he tried to throw her off, but then she whispered.

"I'm joking you idiot."

_Oh._

And then her lips were on his again.

There were way too many feelings racing through Jet's heart right now. Feelings that didn't even have _words, _he was sure. Sure, maybe he was slightly embarrassed, but there was no way he was pulling away from those other feelings. They were just too thrilling.

Now it was Wave's turn to be shocked when Jet started clutching her and kissing her back. But it was a pleasant shock. Her left leg popped up as she kissed Jet passionately.

_I always knew he liked me, how he'd blush when we argue and thought I didn't notice. Oh....what a guy._

So the two birds continued kissing_, _totally oblivious to the hedgehog and fox watching them. Tails was getting slightly disgusted, but Sonic watched them thoughtfully. _  
_

"C'mon Tails. Let's leave these 'lovebirds' alone," he quipped, trying to make a joke out of it. But, for some reason, watching _them _kiss gave_ him_ no satisfaction whatsoever.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Shut up Tails."

He hated it when Tails was right. Because, in a strange way, he felt that even though he had won the race, he had lost. Because, just as Jet had said, pushing Amy away was truly _his loss. _

**********

**And why did I leave this scene out again? It kinda makes sense, doesn't it? And I know it's awkward because they have _beak_s, but just go with me here that they can make them soft if they want to....Anyway....Hope you all liked it (and sorry for not adding it in the first place.)  
**


	5. Under the Stars

Chapter 5: Under the Stars

Why she picked a tree as her place to sit and look at the stars, Amy didn't know. Maybe it was because Sonic himself often sat in trees. Yes, Amy had frequently seen him relaxing on a branch, his legs crossed, his arms propped behind his quill-laced head as he studied the sky. Amy would do anything to know the thoughts running through that blue head of his as he did this.

Did he ever think of her like she thought about him? Was there a heart under that cool blue exterior? Amy was dying to find out, but she could never get close enough to Sonic. He was always hurrying off on some adventure, fighting Eggman, hunting down Chaos Emeralds, or running just for the heck of it.

The girl let out a sigh and gathered her knees closer to her chest and scoured the inky sky for the flash of a shooting star, so she could make a wish. But no comet passed by, as they were rare and elusive... just like a certain hedgehog.

Sonic was _so_ mysterious. It was part of his charm, and what attracted Amy to him. One second he was there, the next not. Like the wind.

Yes, Amy was in love with the wind. What was wrong with that?

_Well, nothing besides the fact that it's always moving, and usually _**away**_ from you._

Sonic wasn't exactly the type to settle down. Amy knew this like she knew the back of her hand. Yet there was something so irresistible about him that she just couldn't stop herself from chasing after the dreamy blue hedgehog.

But maybe she had gone too far this time. Now Sonic was really going to hate her. She couldn't even bring herself to go watch the race. Honestly, she hoped he'd won, after all. Because she knew if he lost, then their kiss would be ruined. It wouldn't mean that he liked her, but that he was just doing it for the sake of a bet. Plus, Sonic would be upset that he lost and it would probably be just a simple, painless peck...

_Oh, well, that would be better than nothing, right? _

"Wow Amy I didn't know you could climb trees," a smooth, deep voice randomly called up to her.

It was **him**! The pure shock caused Amy to slip off her rough branch and start hurling for the ground. Amy screamed and extended her arms, bracing herself for the painful contact with the hard pavement, but it never came.

Instead she found herself cradled in two very strong arms that belonged to the one guy she never would have thought would seek her out.

_Well, that was graceful,_ she thought sheepishly. Amy slowly let her eyes drift up to her hero, he looking just as dazed as she did. Oh, why did her heart _leap_ so much when she saw him?

"Or not," Sonic said, nervously chuckling, and very conscious of his arms supporting her body. He set the still shocked girl back on her feet, and offered her a smile.

Amy was too embarrassed to say anything, though she couldn't help but continue gaping at him. She had just fallen out of a tree_. _In front of _Sonic_, of all people. And then there was the fact that he had caught her trying to get him to lose..._  
_

_What was he doing here? _Amy wondered._ Doesn't he hate me anyway?  
_

"So you lost the race then?" she spat. Sarcasm and anger always worked in covering her true emotions.

Sonic frowned, but Amy really didn't care. Okay, maybe she did care. A lot. More than she should. _Oh, why do I have to like him this much?_

"What, _me_? Lose a race? Of course I didn't. You know I don't lose in a test of speed," Sonic said cooly, trying to sound way more calm than he felt.

His ego usually got him through most situations. But around Amy? Why did she turn him into jelly like this? He was supposed to be Sonic the Hedgehog. The hero. The freaking _fastest thing alive. _He wasn't supposed to feel nervous around a _girl_. No matter how cute she was.

_Sonic, you may be a hero, but you're only 15. Now admit it: You have a crush on this girl._

_Ah, maybe I do. So?  
_

He honestly hadn't expected to bump into Amy out here, but he'd seen her in a tree and well... he couldn't pass that up. Besides, he'd have to make up with her eventually.

"Then why are you here?" Amy snapped.

_Goodness, why was she angry?_ If anything, _he_ should be angry. But he wasn't. For whatever reason.

Sonic shrugged. "Well, I saw you hanging out in a tree and-"

"Oh Sonic just go_ away_. _Please_. You're playing with my heart by doing this. Either ignore me or like me but don't do both!" Amy set her mouth in a deep scowl.

Well, he certainly hadn't expected that outburst! Sonic blinked as he stared at the girl, unsure of what to say. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. _It's not that simple_, he thought.

Seeing Sonic was just staring at her and not about to answer, Amy turned in a huff. She was tired of dealing with this crazy, unpredictable, selfish, _arrogant, unforgiving-_

He grabbed her hand, preventing her from leaving.

"Amy, wait." He couldn't let her get away _now_, not when he was still trying to figure all of this out.

She turned to look at him, and his green eyes looked so concerned that Amy's heart just burst and the tears started pouring out.

Oh, no, not _this. _Sonic couldn't deal with girls crying. Especially not _this one_, because of _him_.

"Aw, Ames, don't _cry_..." Sonic said, feeling his own heart breaking a little.

The next thing he knew Amy had jumped at him and was clutching his chest, her head buried in his shoulder. "OH Sonic I'm _so sorry_," she blubbered,"- I'm such an_ idiot -_ and I know you _hate _me but - I didn't want you to kiss me just because you lost a _bet_ but I thought it would be the _only_ time you ever _would_ and _- " _she was cut off by her intense sobs.

Sonic couldn't help but wrap his own arms around the girl, his heart touched by her sadness. He just stood there, letting her tears soak his fur, the mystery feeling really doing a number on his heart now that he was letting Amy hold him.

It was like his heart was just glowing. No, he was quite sure it wasn't sympathy. Sonic knew sympathy; he'd saved dozens - hundreds - of people from Eggman before and he'd felt that familiar twinge in his heart. That was why he _had_ to save them.

But this, this _feeling_, was something different. Something new. Something very pleasant. He wanted more of it.

"I'm so sorry, Sonic," she whimpered and sniffled.

"You don't have to be," he said, rubbing his hands gently down her back. "I forgive you."

Amy never loved Sonic more than she did right then. Wait, was he _holding _her? She smiled through her tears and gave Sonic another squeeze. Oh, if she could just stop time right now and stay here in Sonic's arms forever.

Suddenly Sonic's head turned a little, and Amy felt his soft muzzle brush up against hers and then their lips met in sweet, tender contact.

Oh my _word _- Amy's eyes flew open in shock. Yes, this was _Sonic _holding her.

_Kissing_ her.

_Sonic_.

Oh, this was what she'd wanted for so long! And it was happening!

Amy closed her eyes again in bliss, leaning deeper into his lips, wanting to kiss Sonic and let her love pour out of her heart, a love that she had wanted for so long. She felt Sonic do the same, his lips caressing hers with passion as he relished her taste. The electrifying feeling was intoxicating, and neither hedgehog had felt like this before.

Sonic found he liked it. A lot. _Yes, there were certainly MUCH worse things in the world than having to kiss a cute girl, _he thought and smiled into Amy's mouth. _  
_

They both pulled away after a few seconds, to breathe if for nothing else. Sonic held Amy not quite at arm's length, studying her shiny green eyes, feeling his heart pound at a rapid rate.

Goodness, this wasn't _natural_. His heart didn't even beat this fast when he was Super Sonic.

"Wow," Sonic breathed, his grin curving all the way up his now bright red muzzle.

Amy suddenly felt her eyes tear up again, but this time from pure happiness. Had she really just shared a kiss with her long time crush? And it felt better than she'd ever even dreamed?

"Sonic..." she whispered his name and ran her hands down his strong chest, trying to make sure he was still there and not about to run off.

Sonic licked his lips nervously. Amy kept staring at him in love, her green eyes rivaling the stars above them. She could still feel the tingling of a sweet kiss lingering on her lips.

"A-amy...uh..." Sonic stuttered, still blushing like crazy.

Amy looked at him, wondering what in the world he was going to tell her. Oh, something romantic...?

"Next time you wanna climb a tree, let me know, okay? If just...so I can catch you again," Sonic winked.


End file.
